The Starfleet Marines: Academy Life
by Alexander Matrix
Summary: Join the life of a young man as he sets out into the fabled reaches of space as one of the newest members of Starfleets, under the promise of becoming one of the best of the best: The Marines


I ran across the sandy fields of the gulch. It wasn't hard, even with the heavy equipment I was carrying, but I could tell that whoever was pursuing me was close behind me, and gaining. If I turned around, I would already be dead, but if I kept running, the same would happen. Even though the field was near barren, I was already between a rock and a hard place. "Where's my back-up, dammit?" Would blare from my headset as one of my teammates was shot down. Our appointed Flag Carrier. I was the Back-Up, but I had my own hands full. I had made a near full circle in the middle of the field, and was heading back when my HUD flared up a signal. ArsenPlusle was killed. Great, I was on my own now.

Running, I hear my pursuer waver away. Maybe someone was giving me some cover to get away. Good. I had to make it up to Arsen for not being there to cover him. Smiling, I said, "I'm going in, peeps. Wish me some luck here." I heard several replies, and one good luck, and I started to head back to the other teams base, a large covered parcel on my back, a shotgun in my hands, and a determined look on my face, hidden behind near-bulletproof glass. I was gunna bite the bullet for this last capture, but I was gunna at least go out with style.

Getting into the base was easy enough. Most of the other team was trying their hardest to do what I was doing, which forced most of my team to defend our base. I was alone in enemy territory, but as long as they kept the enemy busy, I would be fine, that is, until I grabbed the flag. Now where the dips put it?

Right in plain sight. They must be rather top-heavy to let it respawn on its own. The team leader was supposed to hide it anyways. Shaking my head, I grab the flag from its post, my HUD, as well as everyone else's, flashing blue as the comm sounded –BLUE TEAM HAS THE FLAG- Great. Now I'm public enemy #1.

I run out of the base, hoping that a ride would be there to get away. I stood corrected. I saw three hogs outside, and all driven by the red team. I get to dance. How nice. The flag made me all the more noticeable as I started to run around the base, dodging the drivers attempts to run me over. I finally reach a doorway up to the top, providing me sanctuary from the vehicles…and straight into a group of respawned Spartans. Groaning, I look behind me, seeing one of the drivers running up the slope behind me. I was screwed. Good job, Neoson. Got yourself killed by a bunch of nitwits.

"STICK YOUR HAND IN THE AIR!"

Those were the only words that cam over my comm-link, almost drowned out by the sound of a Warthog. Hell, might as well. I was gunna die any. Throwing my hands up, I hear the whine of a hard-driven vehicle behind me….and over me. Knowing what was happening, the rest became instinct. Grabbing what seemed to be a metal wall, I was lifted off my feet.

I was saved by a flying pig. Shit just doesn't get better than this!

Hefting up into the side seat, I look across to my teammate. I couldn't tell who he was. He had on the standard issue armor, which meant the glass was opaque and tinted. He looked like a noob, but the driving was actually smooth. Did he do this before? Then my train of thought was derailed as we flew upwards, flipping in the air in a green cloud. Shit, we were hit by a fuel rod.

Instead of letting the Hog land, we both jumped out, landing just a few feet from each other, and started running, green streams hitting the ground around us. It wasn't smart to challenge a Noob Rodder, and we both knew it. But our run didn't last long. Instead of meeting our team, the other was waiting at base. One had Corporal-Class Armor on, which allowed full view of his face. He was only a snot-nosed little kid with the call name of Sawtooth, with zits and everything. Sneering, he put out a hand, yelling, "That's far enough, twits."

I slowed to a stop, my comrade stopping next to me as the rest of the enemy team surrounded us. I could see that we were alone. The rest of our team ran out of spawns. Perfect. Now were REALLY on our own. Great, just great. Just like you said, you were going to get killed by a bunch of dips led by a snot-nosed little fu-

"Hey, Chongo, how did you get you're name anyways?" I looked to my teammate, who had his Assault Rifle out and ready. I thought of the large clothed weapon on my back and smiled. Ah, yes, my sweet Monkey. I set down the flag and stepped a few meters back, replying, "Well, it's a little friend I have. Hey, Sawtooth, you want to see my little friend?"

The kid laughed out loud. It was when I was laughing when I saw the leader stamp on his right shoulder. So he was Red Team CO. Perfect. This should be good. He finally regained his composure and pulled out a pistol, smiling and saying, "Why not. Let's make that your final wish."

Shrugging, I reach back behind me and pull the cord that kept the cloth and weapon on my back, grabbing the handle just in time before it hit the ground. Sliding down, I start to pull it forward just as my teammate started a circle of bullets, disorienting the rest of the team as I got out my "friend." Putting on a Scarface accent, I shouted, "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!"

The resulting fire sounded off with a large explosion, blasting back Sawtooth and his guards. I smiled as I saw their names come up on my list of kills. Perfect. Turning to my teammate, he had his pistol and AR pulled out and firing. He was my cover, and I was damn glad to have it. Running towards base, I grab the flag in one hand and started for the base, a rocket launcher on my right shoulder and the flag on my left. A difficult combo to run with, but I managed.

I had to fire two more rockets in the face of camping enemies, waiting at the entrance for me, but they didn't last. I was smiling widely now. The adrenaline was too much; I just had to keep going. Just a few more meters…..I saw their teams Flag Carrier. Dumbass. He should've had the sense enough to run back to his base with our flag, but noooo, he thought he wouldn't have to lift a finger. Blowing him away was enough satisfaction before plowing the enemy flag into the flag stand. My HUD flashed blue suddenly, clearing the screen as the comm sounded off.

-BLUE TEAM SCORE-GAME OVER-

I soon found myself standing in a lobby with the rest of the players. My team ran up to be and started patting my back. I had done it, I won the game for them. Looking behind me, I saw my teammate give me a thumbs-up. Smiling, I walk back to him and offered my hand to him. "Thanks for the save, man. If it wasn't for you, Red would have gotten the decimation win."

He only chuckled and took me hand, shaking it and replying, "It was nothing. I'm surprised you actually had the instinct to pull it off. Normally no one out of the marines can pull it off."

That set off a few bells as my hand limp in the handshake. Letting go, I look hard at him again. "Don't tell me you're in Starfleets!"

"Captain Andrew "Fox" Ashland, at your service. And you are…."

"Zach. Zacheriah Neoson. A pleasure, sir."

The officer only chuckled and removed his helmet, showing his face. He seemed Native-American, having dark brown hair and black eyes with tan skin. From the lines on his face, I guessed him to be in his early thirties. "The pleasure is mine, Zach. So much, in fact, I thin you could actually make it if you joined."

More bells sounded in my head. "Me? Join Starfleets? No way!"

"Way. You would fit perfectly in the Marine Core, with the skills you have. This simulated game is almost exactly like a real battle field."

I couldn't think straight. Just the surprise that he was offering a possible chance to join the Starfleet Marines were enough to make even the most macho of men faint. Shaking my head, I remove my own helmet, my shaggy blond hair covering my eyes slightly as it falls messily around my head. "I…I don't know…"

Fox smiled and reached to his utility pouch, pulling out a type of cyber card. Handing it to me, he smiled again. "I'm serious when I say you can make it, but I can tell you need time to think it over. This here has my messaging number and name. Feel free to call me at anytime, K?"

I nodded and took the card. As I took it, he logged out. I did the same, the lobby turning into a smaller one, the door opening as a rusty-haired gentleman walked in, his voice ringing in the holo-chamber. "Hey, Zach, your time was up 30 minutes ago. What happened?" Looking at him, I just smiled, "Just a good Halo game, Rusty. Sorry it took a little longer than promised. You got a waiting list going?"

-------------------------------

I lay in my bed, wide-awake. The fight played over in over again, but that wasn't what kept me up. It was the talk with the captain. He was literally offering me a place in Starfleets. Even better, a place in the Marines, one of the most selective core in the fleet. Most would only dream of making it there….but why me? I wasn't exactly the best. As a matter of fact, I only got lucky enough to grab the rocket launcher before the real fighting began.

As I thought on this, I looked back on my life. I had only just graduated from high school, barely scrapping a diploma since the classes became rather boring. Acing them was just too easy, so I just didn't bother at all. I was working a dead-end job that only helped me get rent done with my parents, who was tired of babying me and started a forced rent schedule. I had no inspiration except for the shooting holo-games I played…

Maybe I should do this…I had nothing better to do, as a matter of fact, nothing at all. If anything, the worst that could happen was that I would be expelled. Sitting up, I look at the clock. Three in the morning…well, maybe Captain Fox was on the other side of Earth…or in space. Walking to my computer, I call up the data from the cyber card he gave me and opened the frequency. After putting in the clearance code and call information, the screen opened up into the call frequency program, showing the connection details on the left, and a window on the right for video calling. In seconds, it lit up, showing the same face I saw earlier that day, smiling as he said, "Good morning, Mr. Neoson. I see you made a decision."

"Yeah…," I was very hesitant in my answer as doubts began to rise. What if I really wasn't cut out for this? What if I had to pay for the academy? Wasn't it rumored that the lessons for Marines were harsh as hell? I could feel my hands get cold and clammy, sweat forming on my head. Fox apparently saw this and smiled. "Ok, here's the low-down. Yes, the training is tough. That's what Academy is about, to give you a feel for the real deal before you get in it. As far as costs go, I've already gotten the forms for full scholarship signed up and ready, and I can reassure you, Zach. You will survive and make it through. I saw your skill out there in the game, and trust me when I saw you have the skill. You could even make Orion Squad if you worked at it."

My jaw fell open as I looked at my screen. "How could you….how did you…?"

Fox smiled widely, replying, "Well, I had to be in your shoes when I was first offered a possibility to join the Marines, Zach. I had the same doubts and fears. I took it just as hesitantly as you are, and went through the same training and the same battles that you will go through, and now look at me. I'm here, alive and well, and giving you the same chance to make yourself known. To make your life better. To see and do things that you normally couldn't do-"

"To explore strange new worlds and new civilizations. To boldly go where no man has gone before…" The words left my lips seamlessly as my mind cleared up. Fox stopped and smiled. "Exactly, Zach. So what do you say? We have a flight in one week to Academy Base 3764…You think you want to catch it…or miss it?"

For a good part of five minutes, I sat there silent…. The phrase kept repeating itself in my head. To boldly go where no man has gone before….Looking at the screen, I could see Fox waiting for my reply…Should I? He just vouched for my abilities, and my way was paid. Why wouldn't I. It was a golden opportunity, and as the old saying goes, Opportunity only knocks once….

"When does that flight leave, sir?"


End file.
